Life of Simba and Nala's cubs 2
by a6mullins
Summary: Sequel to life of Simba and Nala's cubs. Relationships getting further to the point of marriage proposal plus someone becomes pregnant. How will Simba and Nala handle it.
1. Break up?

Moto woke up from sleeping, to see he slept next to Shannon on a hill. Thinking about breaking Tiffany and Ryan's relationship. Shannon ask him what are you thinking about doing? Moto looks at her and smiles. Shannon looks at him weird. Moto gets up and says I'm gonna go see my parents. Shannon nods her head in understanding. Moto leaves Shannon heading to see his parents. Mark was talking to Kate in their den about their son Moto. Moto walked to the den then turned around and headed towards Pride Rock. Shannon followed him to Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock: Simba and Nala were standing at the ledge of Pride Rock. Watching the cubs play by the watering hole. Kion lead the lion guard towards the out skirts to look around. Kovu was playing with Kiara. Tiifu and Zuri was taking a stroll through the pride Lands, while Ryan and Tiffany were resting under a shady tree. Fuli ask Kion where are we going? Kion looked around them and said we're going to Riverside Pride for some matter that my dad is sending us to. Bunga looks at Beshte while Ono rides on Beshte. Bunga ask Kion won't the pride lands need our help? Kion sighs and answers dad sent me on this mission to see how bad the place looks. So you all can stay if you want to but dad needs me to go there. Beshte smiles at him and says we're with you on this trip.

Moto walked to Riverside Pride to see it is a wasteland. Moto walks to the lion den to see nothing around. Shannon walks in behind him and ask what happened here? Moto answers this was where my parents lived before a lioness attacked this pride. But I didn't know who that lioness was until I meet Kovu. Shannon ask what do you mean? Moto closes his eyes and sighs. Kovu's mother Zira attacked this pride for revenge for her mate. Shannon whispers to him I'm sorry about the memory of the pride being attacked. Moto looks at her and says never mind it doesn't matter anymore. It's getting dark soon, we have to stay here for the night. Kion arrived to Riverside Pride to see a wasteland all around. Fuli tells Kion we need to find a place to sleep for the night. They walk to the den to see Moto and a lioness laying in the den.

Kion looks at the guard, then ask Moto what are you doing here? Moto replies I was heading to the past the pride lands on adventure. Fuli looks at them tilting her head. Shannon ask who are you? Bunga answers we're the lion guard. Shannon ask lion guard? I thought Scar wiped out the lion guard years ago. Kion answers he did, but the second born cub of the king becomes the new leader of the lion guard. Moto ask how's Tiffany and Ryan doing? Fuli answers their doing great. Next morning Moto left before anyone woke up. Shannon woke up to see Moto gone and wakes up the guard to tell them Moto's gone.

Moto walked in the pride lands to look at the beauty of the place. Moto headed in the pride to spy on Ryan and Tiffany. Ryan and Tiffany were playing tag with each other. Ryan ask Tiffany what do you see in our future together? Tiffany thinks about it for a minute and answers us getting married and have cubs. Zuri and Tiifu come by and ask Tiffany if she wants to go for a walk? Tiffany answers sure and leaves with them. Moto watches Tiffany leave with the two lioness. Ryan closes his eyes to rest. Moto attacks him while his eyes are close. Afterwards he tells him to break up with Tiffany or I will attack you again and leaves.

Tiffany came back to see Ryan beaten up bad and yells help! Some buddy sniff any buddy sniff help. Tiffany lays down next to Ryan's unconscious body. Moto walks to a bush to hide and watch Tiffany lay next to Ryan. Kion lead Shannon and the guard to the pride lands looking for Moto. Ono looked around for Moto but spotted Tiffany laying down over a lion. Kion and the guard walk over to Tiffany and the lion realizing the lion is Ryan beaten up unconscious. Fuli leaves to the den to tell Simba and Nala Ryan is injury. Kion ask where's Moto? Tiffany looks at him and roars Moto! The guard take a step back knowing she's mad as heck. Simba and Nala came over to see Ryan beaten up. Simba looks at Nala and says we have to take him to Rafiki. Nala picks Ryan up and they both walk to Rafiki's tree. Tiffany follows them to Rafiki's tree.

Moto left to find shelter for the night. Kion showed Shannon a place to sleep for the night. Kion ask Shannon why did Moto attack Ryan for? Shannon sighs and says Moto wanted to marry Tiffany, but Tiffany refused to marry him. Shannon looks at the ground then back to Kion and says could you sleep here? Kion ask why? Shannon says so we can chat a little more about Moto's problem. Kion sits down next to her and they both talk to each other till they both fall asleep. The guard walk into the cave to see Kion sleeping next to Shannon. Fuli walks back to headquarters to sleep. Tiffany lays down next to Ryan to sleep. Next morning Tiffany woke up to see Ryan still unconscious. Kion woke up to see Shannon asleep next to him and heads out to meet up with the guard. Fuli and the guard was waiting for Kion to show up for guard duty.

Tiffany looks at his cuts and started cleaning them. Ryan opened his eyes a little to see who was licking him. Tiffany puts her paw on his head and says calm down. Your were attacked by Moto. Ryan ask where is he? Tiffany answers I don't know where he went. Ryan sighs and says he attacked me as a warning to break up with you. Tiffany wraps her paws around his neck and starts shedding tears. I...sniff...was so...sniff...scared that...sniff...you would...sniff...die from sniff...the wounds. Ryan licks her cheek to reinsure he's okay. Tiffany closes her eyes to sleep. Ryan follows afterwards letting sleep take him too.

Kion walked to meet up with Fuli and the guard with Shannon following him. Fuli ask Kion did you have a nice sleep last night? Kion looks at Shannon then back at her and says all we did was talk, nothing happened. Kion smirks is someone jealous of me talking myself to sleep with someone else besides her? Fuli turns around and walks away to look for problems. Bunga watches her leave and ask Kion are you trading Fuli in, for Shannon? Fuli stops at hearing that. Kion looks at Bunga and ask why would you think that? Beshte ask well we all saw you two sleeping together. Kion replies Beshte we talked through the night about Moto's problems till we both fell asleep. Shannon coughs to get everyone's attention. I'm sorry but I started seeing someone and Kion. Fuli continue walking away from the gang. Kion turns to Shannon. Shannon tells him you better go to Fuli before she's gone for go. Kion runs after Fuli to catch her.

Fuli was resting her mind . Kion ran to Full yelling her name . Fuli stopped walking to see who was calling her name to be collided with Kion tumbling over each other with Kion laying on Fuli. Fuli ask Kion what is- Kion kisses Fuli silencing her. After the kiss Fuli smirks I guess this means your not breaking up with me? Kion kisses her again and says I would never break up with you ever. Fuli kisses Kion in front of guard and Shannon . Shannon coughs to get their attention and says a cheetah and a lion mates, that's new to me. But let's go check on Ryan to see if he is feeling better now?


	2. More than boyfriend and girlfriend

Kion and the guard followed Shannon to the den to see if Ryan woke up yet, after Moto attacked him yesterday. Shannon whispers Tiffany? Tiffany opens her eyes to see who called her name only to see Shannon and the Lion guard staring at them laying together. Tiffany ask what's up? Shannon ask has he woke up yet? Tiffany looks at Ryan laying next to him and licks his muzzle to wake him up. Ryan opens his eyes to see Tiffany staring at him and says good morning sweet heart. Tiffany stares at him in a "in love" look and kisses his muzzle. Shannon watches the scene before them and congrats them on reforming their broken relationship.

Tiffany ask did you find Moto yet? Fuli answers no we didn't find him yet. Kion looks at them and says we better find him before my dad does. Shannon ask why? Kion sighs and says punishment by law is anyone attacks a fellow member of the pride is punished by banishment. Bunga ask are we gonna go look for him now? Kion answers yes. Shannon tells them, she's gonna stay here with Ryan and Tiffany. Kion leaves with guard to look for Moto. Kion tells the guard to split up to search more for him. Bunga and Beshte searched down trees while Kion and Fuli look for him in caves. Ono searched other spots for him.

Shannon watched Ryan and Tiffany talk to each other. Shannon ask Tiffany what would your thoughts be, if I said I want to date Moto? Tiffany ask why would you want to date him for? Ryan ask after he hit you and gave you a black eye? Shannon answers if I spend time with him, to get to know him better. I can convince him that when someone refuses to date you, that someone else would want to date him. Tiffany and Ryan look at each other thinking about what Shannon said. Then look back at her and said go for it. But you better hurry up and go find him before the lion guard finds him first. Shannon leaves the den to go find Moto.

The lion guard meet back up at their little hill to over look the pride lands. Kion tells Bunga and Beshte he wasn't in any of the caves around the pride lands. Bunga says he wasn't hiding in any of the down trees. Kion says now we have to wait and see if Ono found him. Ono flew back to meet up with guard. Kion wonder where did Moto went to hide. Ono flew down and said Kion I found him. Kion ask where is he? Ono tells them he's at the pile of rock boulders by the western border. Kion leads the lion guard to the western border to talk to Moto. Moto sat looking at the pride lands wondering about what to do since he couldn't get Ryan to break up with Tiffany. Kion and the lion guard arrived at the pile of rock boulders to see Moto.

Moto smirked oh look, it's the lion guard. Am I supposed to be scared? Kion looks at the guard, then back at him and says we didn't come here to fight. Moto ask then why did you come look for me then? Kion says we came here to tell you, if you attack Ryan or Tiffany or anyone else you will be- Shannon ask Kion? Kion turns around to see Shannon behind them. Kion ask what do you want Shannon? Shannon ask can you give us a few minutes alone, please? Kion nods his head and tells the guard lets give them some alone time together. After they left, Moto ask Shannon why you want to talk to me for? Shannon ask you remember when you was sad, when you saw Ryan and Tiffany making out? Moto answers yes, what does it matter to you? Shannon says well when someone refuses to date you, someone else would want to date you.

Moto ask you want to go for a walk with me? Shannon nods her head and says yes I want to take a walk with you. Moto jumps down and ask why do you want to talk to me for? Shannon answers I want to show you never give up on love. Theirs other lioness out there for you or right in front of you. Moto and Shannon walk around the pride lands talking to each other. Fuli ask Kion was it wise to let her talk to him alone. Kion whispers in her ear making Fuli's eyes widen. Fuli ask Kion, Shannon wants to talk about their feelings with each other? Kion nods his head yes. Fuli ask Kion what about our future together? Kion takes a second to think about it and whispers to her about their future together. Fuli ask when do you want to announce it to the pride? Kion says when Kiara and Kovu become king and queen. Fuli kisses Kion on the cheek in front of the lion guard.

Tiffany and Ryan were talking about their future together. Meava walked into the den to check on Ryan, to hear about their talk and ask Ryan did you just propose to her while your still a cub yourself? Ryan says no Meava, I just said in the future to think about our future as mates. Meava points out that's the same as proposing to her. Ryan sighs and agrees with her about him and Tiffany becoming mates in the future. Meava smirks best wishes to you both. Night time came everyone was heading to the den. Kion left to see his parents and brother and sisters. Fuli tells the guard that she's going to the hot tub cave to relax and chill.

Kiara and Kovu were at the watering hole talking about becoming more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Kion walked into the den to his mom and dad. Simba ask Kion what's up? Kion ask his dad If a guy hit a girl for talking, later on she turns around and decides to want to date him, Can the girl really forgive him for it? Simba looks at Nala and ask is this about Moto and Shannon? Kion nods his head yes. Nala answers yes, if he accepts that she likes him for something. Simba ask are they back here? Kion answers yes they're here and right now Shannon is talking to Moto about dating. Simba ask where is Kiara and Kovu at? Kion answers I think by the watering hole talking. Kion walked to the watering hole to see how Kiara and Kovu are doing. Kovu ask Kiara about marriage. Afterwards Kion left heading back to headquarter to see the lion guard.

Bunga and Beshte were talking to Ono about Kion and Fuli's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Kion walked in and ask how's everyone doing? Bunga says doing good, we were talking about your relationship with Fuli. Kion ask as boyfriend and girlfriend? Bunga answers yes. Kion thinks about it and says yes me and Fuli are dating. Beshte ask Kion if he had proposed to her yet. Kion answered we talked about it and we decided to wait on that. Kion looked around and asked where is Fuli anyway? Ono answers she left to go to the hot tub cave to relax and chill, she also said when you come back to here to go there for something. Kion wonder why would she want me to come there again... wait a minute, she wants me to... Kion leaves the cave and heads to the hot tub cave to meet up with Fuli.

In the hot tub cave Fuli was resting in the hot tub. Kion walked in to see Fuli laying in the hot tub and ask Fuli how's the water? Fuli thinks about it and says comfortable but not what I want now. Kion smirks and ask what would that be? Fuli smirks oh that I like being more than boyfriend and girlfriend with you. Kion looks at her and says you want to get married now? Fuli gets out of the hot tub and walks over to him and kisses him. Fuli leans back dragging Kion over her till she falls on her back with him on top giggling. Kion ask Fuli you want to be mates instead of boyfriend and girlfriend? Fuli smirks I thought we already were mates? Kion thinks back realizing they already are mates. Kion kisses Fuli for five minutes causing her to purr through the kiss. Fuli smiles at Kion thinking about their future together and what they face in it together. They spend their time alone with each other. Kion and Fuli head back home together.


	3. More than boyfriend and girlfriend pt2

BKion we're on their way back to their headquarters. Fuli ask Kion are we gonna tell the guard about us being more like mates? Kion answers we don't have to if you don't want too. Fuli thinks about it and says no. Ryan and Tiffany we're talking about their relationship. Ryan ask Tiffany what do you see us as in the future? Tiffany answers I see us dating for two years before we get married and have cubs. Ryan ask what would you do if you went into heat? Tiffany answers I would tell you to stay away from me even if I ask you to become one with me. Ryan says your gonna give into it. Tiffany smirks you want to bet on that? Ryan think about it and says yes, I'll bet you that you give into it and make me sleep with you. Tiffany smirks and if I don't? Ryan answers then I will say we are nothing but boyfriend and girlfriend, no mates. Tiffany thinks about it and says your on. Ryan ask when is your heat week coming? Tiffany answers don't know but when I do I'll tell you.

Kiara and Kovu walked to the Royal cave. Simba and Nala was sitting at the ledge of Pride Rock. Kiara ask her dad about her and Kovu become mates? Simba looks at Nala and says Kiara when you are more older and to be crowned queen then you and Kovu can be married. Nala ask Kiara what are you and Kovu gonna do for your one year anniversary? Kovu looks at Kiara wondering too. Kiara answers I want to take Kovu to the Jungle of Love for our one year anniversary. Simba looks at Nala then back at Kiara and says yes you can go if Zazu goes with you. Kiara groans at the mention of Zazu watching them. Nala whispers in Kiara's ear making her nod in understanding. Kiara and Kovu leave and travel to the Jungle of Love with Zazu following them.

Simba ask Nala what she told Kiara? Nala whispers in his ear making blush in return. Nala tells him she going to talk to her parents for a bit. Simba walked around the pride lands to patrol. Kiara and Kovu arrived at the Jungle of Love. Kovu ask Kiara this is the place where animals come too, for relax and other things? Kiara answers yes and this where my parents came too, for their honeymoon. Kovu smirks at Kiara, what do you want to do here? Kiara smiles at him and tackles him rolling over each other giggling. Kovu stops rolling over Kiara to see he was laying on Kiara. Kovu realized the position they we're in and tries to get off but Kiara wraps her paws around him keeping holding him down. Kovu looks at Kiara hugging him. Kiara purrs at him, giving him the "In Love" stare and kisses him.

Kiara and Kovu watch the stars at night. Kiara looks Kovu and ask you remember the talk I had with my dad about us becoming mates? Kovu answers yes I remember, why? Kiara blushes at her thought and says would you Kovu? Kovu looks at her and says I don't want to define your dad. Kiara smiles at him knowing how pure his heart is. Kiara and Kovu go to sleep for the night. Next morning Kovu woke up to sleeping Kiara purring loudly and smirks at her sleeping form and decides to wake her up by licking her face. Kiara yawns sleepy, grabbing Kovu's face snuggling into his fur purring more. Kovu whispers Kiara wake up. Kiara licks his cheek, then kisses his lips bringing him over her. Kovu breaks the kiss to see her eyes still close with a smile on her face. Few minutes later Kiara opens her eyes to see Kovu laying half on her and ask Kovu? Kovu? Kovu opens his eyes to see Kiara awake now. Kiara ask Kovu was you trying to get intimate with me?

Kovu answers no, I was licking your cheek to wake you up. But you instead grabbed my face dragging me over you while kissing me. Kiara closes her eyes and sighs saying it won't happen again. Kovu sense the sadness in her tone and ask what is it Kiara? Kiara rolls over facing away from him. Kovu takes his paw and turns her face to face him and smiles asking what do you want Kiara? Kiara ask what would you do if I said that I want to be mates with you? Kovu thinks about it and says Kiara, all I want is for you to be happy. Kiara sighs, I'm not happy without being mates. Kovu nuzzles Kiara causing her to purr before wrapping his paws around her filling her wishes.

Kiara and Kovu travel back to the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala we're waiting for them at the border. Kiara ask her dad how was things here? Simba says you two disobey me. Simba and Nala walk the cubs home. Kiara and Kovu walked back without a word. Simba ask Kovu why did you do that? Kovu tells him everything about her feelings. Simba looks from him to Kiara to Nala who understands it and says Kovu you understand Kiara more than anyone and just wants to see her happy all the time when she's sad, come here. Kovu comes by Nala and hugs her. Simba sighs knowing what Kiara ask him to do that like mother, like daughter. Like father, like stepson.

Kiara and Kovu joined the other cubs around the watering hole. Moto and Shannon were sitting next to Ryan and Tiffany talking to each other. Kovu ask Shannon when did you two get together? Moto answers a few days ago before you two took your relationship to the next level becoming mates. Kiara and Kovu blush remembering what they did and said yes we de become mates. Ryan tells Kovu and Moto about the bet he has against Tiffany. Moto tells Ryan if you win then you wonder if she got pregnant then. Kiara answers she can't while she's still a cub. Moto tells them that's not what I heard about cubs. Kiara and Kovu run to Rafiki to check and see if Kiara is pregnant.

Kiara ask Rafiki to give her a check up to see if she's pregnant. Rafiki ask Kiara if you are pregnant, would Kovu be the father? Kiara nods her head yes sad. Rafiki gives her a test and says it's to early to tell because you have two wait till a week to tell if your pregnant. Kiara and Kovu walk back fearing what Simba and Nala would do to them about this.


	4. Pregnant?

Kiara and Kovu walked back to the watering hole to see only Moto and Shannon. Kovu ask Moto where's Ryan and Tiffany? Shannon answers they went to go spend alone time together with each other. Shannon ask Kiara what did the doctor say? Kiara answer Rafiki said it's too early to tell if I'm- Nala said Kiara? Kiara stopped talking and said hi mom. Nala ask Kiara are you cuddling with Kovu? Kiara ask are you mad at us if I am? Nala looks at Kovu who lowers his face staring at the ground. Nala sighs and ask Kiara if you do, there's no way you can hide it from your father. Kiara nods her head yes and says I just want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend with Kovu. Nala hugs her daughter reassuring her it's okay. Nala tells her if you do, then on the day the cub is born you and Kovu will be the new king and queen of the pride lands. Kovu says I'm not ready for that.

Tiffany and Ryan walked around the Pride lands when they bump into Simba and Ni patrolling the border of the pride lands. Simba ask Tiffany how are you doing? Tiffany says good, me and Ryan we're talking to Moto and Shannon before hearing about Kiara and Kovu talking about cubs. Simba ask Tiffany what do you mean by cubs? Tiffany explains to him what they said. Simba walked to Rafiki to ask him about Kiara and Kovu. Rafiki told him what he told them earlier. Simba walked to the the watering hole to see Kiara and Kovu sleeping and leaves to go see Nala. Nala was talking to her mom and the other lioness about how things are.

Simba ask Nala about Kiara and Kovu's relationship is getting more deeper. Nala reassured him that Kiara is not what they thought she was. Simba said that's great but they are- Nala licks his cheek and whispers what Kiara told her. Simba nods his head in understanding and sits down with them. Kion and the lion guard came by the watering hole and talked to Kiara and Kovu. Kiara tells them about their relationship growing more. Kion says we're still young adults right now, but in two more years you can be crowned queen with Kovu as your king. Kiara ask Kion what would you do after that happens? Kion says I will still be the leader of the lion guard with Fuli as my lion guard queen and second in command too. So there would be no conflict between us.

Next morning Sarafina woke up feeling nausea and walks out to the watering hole to calm her self down wondering why she feels nausea for. She goes to Rafiki to exam her. Rafiki tells her the news about her problem. Sarafina tells Rafiki that's impossible, me and him haven't done that in week or more. Rafiki says I know but my test doesn't lie to me. Sarafina nods her head yes and walks out. Sarafina walks back to Pride Rock to see Ni and Nala coming to see her. Nala ask her if there's something wrong? Sarafina answer nothing's wrong just that I came down with the flu and need to rest for a while. Ni walks with them back to the den. Simba ask Nala if there's something wrong with Sarafina? Nala answers back she just has the flu and needs to rest for a while.

Kion and Fuli were talking about admitting they're mates to the pride lands. Kion ask Fuli when do you want to admit it? Fuli said when Kiara and Kovu becomes king and queen. Kion ask her what if you become pregnant? Fuli answers well when that happens then yes we will admit that we been dating for a while and we're mates. Kion seen Ryan walking to the watering hole alone and ask him what's up? Ryan answered I'm doing great. Me and Tiffany are dating. Kion ask did you two talk about mating season? Ryan nods his head yes. Kion ask what did she say about it? Ryan tells him we made a bet. Kion ask bet? What kind of bet? Ryan tells him the rules of the bet. Kion says well good luck with that?

Kion walked back to where Fuli was to see paw prints leading to outlands. Kion followed them leading to a hot tub cave. Kion thinks about it and walks in to see Fuli swimming. Fuli tells Kion to join her. Ryan walked back to where the lioness were to see Tiffany talking to her mom. Ryan walked by and sat next to Tiffany. Maeva ask Ryan what do you think about dating Tiffany? Ryan says she's smart, caring, funny sometimes, likes to play around and very beautiful. Maeva answers well Ryan it seems you fell hard for my daughter Tiffany. Ryan says yes, she is the one I want to marry, I love her. Ryan ask what happen to Tiffany's father? Maeva answered I don't know, we had a disagreement about Tiffany being engaged to the prince without asking her what she wants. Ryan says things like love work themselves out. It just takes time.

Tiffany and Ryan walk back to the watering hole to rest. Tiffany ask Ryan did you mean that back there? Ryan stops for a second and sighs before saying yes Tiffany I love you. I love everything about you. Tiffany walks closer to him and stop an inch from him. Ryan ask what are you- Tiffany pounces on him tackling him to the ground licking his face. Moto and Shannon walked up to them. Moto smirked to Shannon, looks like Tiffany is licking Ryan, I wonder what she's gonna do next. Shannon smirks, I wonder about that too Moto. Tiffany blushes and gets off Ryan and the four talk about things.

Next morning Sarafina woke up nausea again and walks out to the ledge of Pride Rock and sits thinking about her state of being. Simba walks out to join her. Sarafina turns her head to see Simba walking up to her. Sarafina nuzzles Simba before asking why you came out here? Simba says I came out here to check on my mate's mother. Simba ask Sarafina I know waking up nausea every morning only means one thing- Sarafina puts her paw to his muzzle before whispering in his ear making his eyes widen. Simba ask you haven't told them yet. Sarafina bows her head in fear and says Simba you can't tell them at all. Simba says I have too Sarafina or they're gonna find out soon. Sarafina pleads Sim- Nala ask what is going on here?

Simba looks at Nala and says your mom has- Sarafina sighs and says Nala sweetie your gonna have another brother or sister. Nala gasp at the news and says mom why would you hide this from me? Sarafina answers because I didn't want to tell you that it's Ni cub. Nala ask mom have you told him yet. Sarafina shakes her head no. Nala says you got to tell him. Sarafina sighs and says yes I know. Ni comes out of the den to see Sarafina, Simba, and Nala and ask what's wrong? Simba and Nala walk away leaving them alone. Sarafina tells Ni about her condition. Ni hugs and kisses her after finding out their gonna have another cub together.


	5. Shannon and Tiffany's heat day

Tiffany woke up feeling hungry for lust and walked out of the den. Shannon woke up with the same feeling and saw Tiffany walking out and decided to follow her out of the den. Tiffany sat down by the tree next to the watering hole. Shannon sat down next to her and ask what's wrong? Tiffany ask Shannon do you feel like wanting to mate with a lion? Shannon answers yes, why? Tiffany answers we're in heat. Shannon says well now we have to deal with heat week. Tiffany whispers we can't let the boys know about us. Tiffany and Shannon walk back to the den. Ryan ask Tiffany and Shannon are you both okay? Shannon looks at Tiffany wondering what she's gonna do. Tiffany says yes we're fine. They both walk away. Ryan walked to Moto and whispered to him something's wrong with the girls. Moto whispers back their tell us when their ready, leave it at that.

Simba woke up to the morning sun and walked out to the ledge to over look the pride lands. A messenger bird flew by and landed next to him and ask are you King Simba of Pride Rock? Simba reply yes I am. What could I help you with? The bird said I came to deliver a message to you. King Mark is looking for his son Moto. Simba says I don't know where he- Ryan walk by with another lion- Ryan and Moto? Moto ask Simba? Simba growls a little then sighs saying Prince Moto your dad is looking for you and you've been here how many days? Moto says I came here to make peace with Tiffany and Ryan and I kind of fell for Shannon from my pride. Do you want me to leave back home? Nala walks out and says no you don't have to leave, if you don't want too. Simba tells the messenger bird that his son is here.

Tiffany was walking with Shannon to a patch of grass to lay down. Kion and Fuli walked up to them and ask how are you two doing? Shannon says we're doing goo- oh. Fuli ask what's wrong with you two-oh no. Kion ask what's wrong Fuli? Fuli says we have to go before something bad happens. Kion ask again- Fuli whispers in his ear making his eyes widen. Kion then yells You Two Are In Heat? Simba turns to the yell and runs off to Kion. Kion ask why didn't you two tell any one? Tiffany answers it started this morning. Kion ask does Ryan and Moto Know- Simba walks up to Kion and ask him what's wrong? Kion looks at the lioness bowing their heads and says dad it's nothing, I freaked out after hearing some news. But could you bring Ryan and Moto to the headquarters?

Kion and Fuli walk to their headquarters Simba looks at the girls and ask what's going on? Tiffany sighs and says me and Ryan made a bet and if he finds out about us I will be forced to do something or end my relationship with him. Simba ask what do you plan on doing? Tiffany answers I don't know what I want to do. Simba says take your desires slow. Simba goes and gets the Ryan and Moto and brings them to the lion guard headquarters. Kion and Fuli were waiting for them. Ryan ask what did you need Kion? Kion says Tiffany and Shannon are in heat. Ryan ask are you serious about that? Fuli says yes I was the one who picked up on their scent. Kion and Fuli talked to the guys about the girl's problem. Night time came. Ryan and Moto sat by the ledge of pride rock Tiffany walked up to them and ask are you two okay? I haven't seen you two all day. Ryan answers yes we're fine. we talked to Kion and Fuli about you and Shannon in heat. Tiffany sheds a tear at the mention of heat. Ryan turns around to see her and says we're gonna keep our space from you two, good night.

Ryan and Moto left walking back to the guard headquarters. Tiffany walks in the den and lays down next to Shannon shedding tears. Shannon ask what's the matter? Tiffany tells her that Ryan and Moto left back to the guard headquarters. Kiara and Kovu came over and explained to them what heat week makes you do. Tiffany ask what should we do? Kiara answers go to them and cuddle with them. Let them know you want to be with them. Kiara thinks about it and says Shannon let's go cuddle with them. Shannon says no I'll just stay here, tell Moto to come here. Tiffany leaves to the lion guard headquarters to talk to Ryan. Kion puts his arm around Fuli resting for the night. Ryan and Moto laid next to each other. Tiffany walks in to the cave to see Kion and Fuli resting their eyes. Looks over to where Ryan and Moto we're and whispers to Ryan can I talk to you? Moto nudge Ryan awake. Ryan ask Moto what is it? Moto says your girlfriend is here to talk to you. Ryan ask Tiffany what do you want? Tiffany says first Moto, Shannon wants you to go cuddle with her in the Royal den. Moto leaves to go cuddle with her.

Ryan ask why did you come here for? Tiffany smirks I came here to cuddle with you. But I have a better way of cuddling with you. Ryan ask what way would- Tiffany pounces on him forcing him on his back then lays on his chest closing her eyes with Ryan. Next morning Kion woke up to an odd scene in front of him. Kion nudges Fuli awake to see Tiffany and Ryan sleeping. Fuli opens her eyes and ask Kion what he wants? Kion tells Fuli to look at the couple working together dealing with heat week. Fuli smirks you and me did all right on our own when I went into heat. Kion smirks back you ask me to do that. Fuli smirks want to again? Kion thinks about it and says not right now, we have to help them through this heat week. Fuli and Kion walk out of the lion guard headquarters to start the day.

Moto woke up to the morning sunshine and begins to get up but stops to weight laying on his back. Moto turns his head to Shannon laying on his back. Moto decides to do a sweet thing and turns to Shannon's cheek and starts licking her cheek waking her up purring. Shannon ask why did you wake me up for? Moto answers so that I can get up. Shannon smirks and if I said no? Moto smirks back then what would you do if I carried you out of the den? Shannon answers I would say thank you and do this kissing his lips. Kiara and Kovu we're outside at the ledge looking at the pride lands in all its beauty. Moto and Shannon walked out to greet them good morning. Kiara ask them how's the heat week coming along? Shannon says it's coming along good, no urges or desires. Kovu smirks just wait, they'll come soon. Cubs go out to play with each other.


	6. Moving more past a relationship

Moto and Ryan sat on a hill thinking about the heat week. It's been three days since Tiffany and Shannon went into heat. Moto ask Ryan how he's been dealing with it? Ryan replied doing good, I'm surprised Tiffany hasn't ask me yet. Moto ask him what do you mean? Ryan explains to him about the bet. Moto says you two made a bet like that? Ryan answers yes but she hasn't ask me to. I don't want to admit that we just be best friends with her. I want to marry her. Moto looks at Ryan and says you have to tell her that you want to marry her, even if she doesn't ask you to do that. Ryan thinks about the bet and sighs. Your right if I don't tell about what I want and I win the bet she will think I just wanted her to do it to prove that her desires will overpower her. Ryan leaves to go find Tiffany. Moto wishes him good luck.

Tiffany was talking to Shannon in resting grounds where the lioness lay around taking in the sunshine. Sarafina was talking to Ni about where they stand since she's pregnant with his cub. Ni ask Simba for advice. Simba looks at Nala and puts his paw over hers signaling they're married. Ni nods his head thinking about their future together and ask Sarafina will you marr- meSarafina pounced on him licking his face all over before saying yes I will marry you Ni. Sarabi congrats them on the engagement and ask when will the wedding be? Ni answers in three weeks if that's okay with Sarafina? Sarafina nods her head yes that would be good. Ryan walked around looking for Tiffany till he found her talking to Shannon in resting grounds . Tiffany looks at Ryan walking towards them and stopped talking to Shannon.

Shannon ask Ryan do you need something? Ryan answers yes I want to tell Tiffany something. Tiffany asks him what would that be? Ryan answers you remember that bet we talked about? Tiffany answers yes I remember that bet, why? Ryan answers I want to tell you that the bet is off because even if you asked me to do it because of your desires. I don't want to be just boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to marry you because I love you more than some stupid old bet. Shannon watched Ryan proposed to Tiffany while shedding a tear. Tiffany looks from Ryan to Shannon and back to Ryan and answers no Ryan I can't marry you- Ryan looks down at the ground- Tiffany finishes her speech- while we are still cubs. But when we are old enough then I will marry you. Ryan smiles at her and ask can I kiss my fiancee. Tiffany smirks oh my fiancee wants to kiss me? I guess it won't hurt. Ryan kisses Tiffany on the lips but instead Tiffany puts her paws around him pulling him over her while kissing him. Ryan breaks the kiss to see Shannon watching them make out and gets up. Ryan ask what? Shannon smirks oh nothing just that I thought you two would go somewhere more private and do your thing. Tiffany answers no we are not doing that while we're cubs still.

Shannon smirks you will soon give up on that and give into it. Tiffany answers when that happens I'm so gonna beat myself up for that. Shannon ask where's Moto? I thought he was with you Ryan? Ryan answers he was still at the hill watching the view of the Pride lands. Shannon leaves and go sees Moto. Kiara and Kovu were at Rafiki's tree for a check up. Kovu ask Rafiki about Kiara's condition. Rafiki reassured them that Kiara isn't pregnant but will be able to bear cubs in two years. Kovu sighs and says thank you Rafiki for the news. Kiara smirks well Kovu now that I'm not pregnant, my dad isn't going to have to worry about me being pregnant right now. Kovu sighs I don't think I would be ready to be a father right now if you became pregnant. Kiara reassures him I'm not ready either to be a mom too. Kiara and Kovu walk to the Royal den to tell Simba about the news.

Simba and Nala sat at the ledge of the Pride Rock when King Mark arrived to visit his son. Moto and Shannon walked out of the den to see Mark standing in front of Simba. Moto ask his dad what is he doing here? Mark answers I came here to see how you are doing and the fact that you ran away from home without telling us where you were going. Moto stares at the ground before answering his father. Shannon sighs and tells Mark, I told him that if he wanted to get over Tiffany he had to see how happy she is with Ryan and that you told me to help him move on. Mark ask Shannon has he moved on yet? Moto answers yes I have moved on and Shannon and I are dating now. Mark smiles and replies congrats to you both, but do you want to stay here or come back home? Moto looks at Shannon and replies we have to stay here for a few more days till Shannon gets through her things before we track other lions to us.

Mark looks at his son and his girlfriend and says okay that's fine with me. Keep them safe King Simba and Queen Nala. Simba replies we will do our best. Mark leaves going back to Mar and Shannon leaves to go see Tiffany and Ryan in the lion guard headquarters. Kiara and Kovu walked pasted them to see Simba and Nala and tell them the news about Kiara to hear the word marriage. Kiara ask her dad who's getting married? Nala answers my mom and dad are getting married and there's more too. Nala ask Kiara to go get her brother. Kiara leaves to go find her brother. Simba watches Kiara leaves to go get her brother, then turns his attention to Kovu and ask Kovu is Kiara pregnant? Kovu stares at the ground before replying, no Kiara not pregnant. We have to wait for two more years before Kiara is able to bear cub or cubs. Simba looks at Kovu and tells him the day Kiara bears cub or cubs will be the day me and Nala step down from being King and Queen and you and Kiara will be the new King and Queen of Pride Rock. Kovu ask how will that work out for Kion? Nala answers Kion will be King of the Lion Guard with Fuli as his Queen.

Kiara came back with Kion next to her and ask her mom why she had to go get her brother for? Nala smiles and ask how do you feel about having another Aunt or Uncle? Kion ask what do you mean by that? Nala answers my mom is pregnant with a cub or cubs. Kiara thinks about it and says that's gonna be new to me. Kion walks back to headquarters to see the guard sitting down chatting with each other. Sarabi walks in to check on the cubs. Kion tells them the news about his mom's mom being pregnant and are getting married in three weeks. Fuli smiles and says that's amazing. Ryan and Tiffany we're walking back from taking a walk around the pride lands. Tiffany ask him did you mean what you said about marring me in the future. Ryan answers yes I meant it. Tiffany smirks at him and says come here my future husband tackling him to the ground licking his face. Kiara and Kovu walked down to the watering hole to relax.

Kion walked to their hill to see the view of Pride lands. Fuli walked up to him and sat beside him. Kion ask Fuli, what do you think about our future as mates being married to each other? Fuli thinks about it for a second and replies it would make me feel so happy being married to you because I could show you how much I love you. Kion smiles at her response. Kion and Fuli walk back to their cave to sleep for the night. Kiara and Kovu walked back to Pride Rock to sleep too. Next morning Moto walked out the pride rock to start the day. Shannon walked out to join him. Kiara woke up shivering and coughing waking up Kovu and Nala. Nala ask Simba? Simba was gone on patrol around pride lands. So Nala told Kovu to go get Rafiki at his tree. Nala sat there watching Kiara coughing. Sarabi left to get Simba. Kion and the lion guard were chilling in the shade wondering what to do. Simba walked up to them to ask if they want to join him on patrol. Sarabi came running up to them breathing hard. Simba ask mom what's wrong? Sarabi explains to him about Kiara's situation this morning. Simba and Kion left to go see Kiara with Fuli behind them.

Nala stay there next to Kiara trying to think of what's wrong with her. Kovu walked into the den with Rafiki. Nala sighed to see Rafiki. Rafiki ask for her to leave to check her out. Nala and Kovu stood outside the den when Simba, Kion and Fuli walked up to them and ask what's wrong with Kiara? Nala tells him she woke up shivering and coughing. Rafiki walked outside the den to see Simba and Kion and Fuli waiting outside and ask Kovu can you come in here? Kovu looks at the rest then walks into the den to see Kiara still coughing a little and ask what's wrong with Kiara? Rafiki sigh thinking about how to tell him about Kiara. Rafiki says Kovu, Kiara is sick with the flu but this one is worst and the only cure for it is very dangerous to get it. Kovu ask what do I have to go to get it? Rafiki answers you have to go get a red flower from the jungle of love along with a true love flower, water from the watering hole. Last thing you need is a true loves kiss. Kovu tells him I'm gonna need help with this stuff. Rafiki answers and you only have three hours to get it all. Kovu ran out of the den. Rafiki walked out of the den. Simba ask Rafiki what's wrong with Kiara? Rafiki answers Kiara has the lover's flu and laughs Nala looks into the den to see Kiara sleeping while coughing a little and thinks about Kiara and Kovu married.

Simba ask Rafiki what is lover's flu? Rafiki looks to Nala ask her to explain it to Simba. Nala sits down and says Simba, Kiara is sick with the love flu. Kovu has to do an act of true love to cure her. But I never heard of this type of love flu. Rafiki sighs and says that's because this flu is very rare flu for cubs because this one can only get worst after three hours. Simba ask what do you mean by worst? Rafiki answers it will put her into a coma then to deep sleep for four days or years. Nala ask Rafiki what does Kovu have to get to save Kiara? Rafiki answers a red rose, a true love flower, water from the watering hole and last a true loves kiss. Simba thinks back to true loves flower and remembers time when it grows and ask Nala if she still has her true loves flower from her cub years? Nala answers yes I replanted it to keep it fresh through the years, why? Simba answers because the true loves flower isn't growing this time of month.

Kovu found the red rose and started looking for the true loves flower but couldn't find the true loves flower at all. So he headed back home to get water. Kovu drag a leaf filled with water to the den. Kiara was getting worst by the minute. Nala walked in the den to see Kovu sitting next to Kiara with a red rose and a leaf filled with water and ask Kovu if he got the true loves flower? Kovu shakes his head no. Simba walks in carrying the true loves flower in his mouth. Kovu ask what do I do now since I got all the things? Nala puts the rose and the flower into the water, letting the water soak the flowers scents. After five minutes Nala tells Kovu to have Kiara drank the water, then kiss her and say I will love you forever as my only mate and no one else. Kovu does what he is told. Afterwards they sit and wait for her. Kovu laid down next to her till he fell asleep. Simba and Nala leave to visit Nala's parents.

Night time came and Kiara woke up to see it was just her and Kovu in the den. Kovu? Kovu?! Kiara decides to wake him up loving way. Kiara starts licking his cheek causing him to moan stop it mom, I'm trying to sleep next to Kiara. Kiara smiles at his comment and continues licking his cheek till he opens his eyes to see Kiara awake and back to normal. Kovu pounces on Kiara licking her cheek causing her to giggle at his ack of cubby love. Kovu and Kiara now look on to face every thing together as mates. Along with Tiffany and Ryan plus Moto and Shannon


	7. Simba and Nala's new sibling

Kion woke up to the morning sun seeing the guard members still asleep and gets up and goes outside to see the morning sun. He yawns and decides to go visit his parents. Simba and Nala were still sleeping. Kion walked in the den to see Kiara stopped shivering and coughing and ask his mom about his sister. Nala woke up to Kion calling her and ask what is it sweetie? Kion ask when did Kiara stop shivering and coughing? Nala answers Kion, Kiara was sick with the love flu. But Kovu cured her last night. Kion ask what did he have to do to cure her? Nala answers he had to do an act of true love to cure her. Kion ask what was the ack that he had to do? Nala answers, he had to get a red rose, a true loves flower and some water from the watering hole, then he had to kiss her like a true loves kiss. Nala smirks sweetie do you know what your gonna do when Fuli comes down with the love flu? Kion answers no I do not know what I would do for it.

Fuli woke up to see Kion gone and decides to go find him. First she heads towards the peak of Pride Rock but stops to hear Kion talking to his mom about Kiara. Fuli walks into the den to see Kion facing his mom with his back towards her. Nala looked from her son to past him towards Fuli standing in the entrance of the den, and smirks again and says sweetie your girlfriend is behind you. Kion lowers his head knowing he didn't tell Fuli where he was going. Nala holds back a laugh at Kion not telling Fuli where was going and says Kion you have to tell your girlfriend where your going or she will wake up and find you dead. Kion keeps his head lower, imagining how worried Fuli is about him leaving without telling her. Fuli walks closer to him to see how his head is lower with his eyes closed and decides to put her head under his chin and listen to his heartbeat. Kion whispers to her, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. Fuli whispers back I love you Kion no matter what.

Kovu woke up to chattering to see Kion and Fuli talking about leaving without telling your mate where you are going and looks next to him to see Kiara still sleeping nuzzles closer to her cheek putting his paw around her neck causing her to purr louder smiling. Kion and Fuli walked out to meet up with the guard to start patrol around the pride lands. Kiara opened her eyes to see Kovu snuggle up close to her and whispers to him in his ear, I can't wait till we're married and have our own cubs. Kovu whispers back neither can I. Simba and Nala were listening on their conversation. Nala tells Simba, Kovu will be a great father just like you. Simba thinks about Kovu being a father and how much he loves Kiara and agrees with Nala. Simba got up with Nala to start the day.

Nala walked over to her mom and dad and ask her mom how she's doing with the pregnancy? Sarafina answers should be coming soon I hope. Nala ask her do you know what it's going to be? Sarafina shakes her head no. We have to wait till it's born. Nala left to take a walk with Simba. leaving Kovu and Kiara alone in the den sleeping. Kovu starts licking Kiara's cheek in his sleep causing Kiara to giggle a little and ask him, are you enjoying this moment of licking my cheek? Kovu opens his eyes to see he is licking Kiara's cheeks and says sorry. Kiara giggles at his antics and says that's sweet but what I enjoy doing more, is this. Kovu ask what is t- Kiara grabs his cheeks kissing his lips in pure bliss. Sarabi smiles at her grand daughter and her boyfriend having their moment to them selves.

Tiffany and Ryan woke up and left with Moto and Shannon. Vitani and Katie played with Tiifu and Zuri. Sarabi looks at Sarafina going through pregnancy with Simba and Nala new sibling that should be coming soon. Kion and the lion guard walked around looking for problems to solve but everything was peaceful today. Janja and his hyena pack was off somewhere else. So Kion decided to take the day off from guard duty. Bunga left to visit Timon and Pumbaa. Ono left to go clean his feathers while Beshte left to visit his parents. Kion smirks well it looks like it's just us two alone together. Fuli looks at him noticing his smirk and runs away saying you can't catch me while laughing.

Kion chased her for what seemed like hours till she ran into a jungle and realizing it's was the Jungle of love. Kion called for Fuli after losing sight of her. Fuli followed him around watching him from a distance till she stepped on a stick causing Kion to turn around and face Fuli. Kion ask Fuli is that you? Fuli jumps and pounces on Kion, but Kion uses his hind legs to flip her over him pinning her. Fuli stares at Kion's eyes not noticing their faces inching closer to each other till their lips connect closing their eyes enjoying the kiss. Kion breaks the kiss and smiles, Fuli, we're pals and we're mates and we will always be together forever. Fuli giggles and says Kion can you stop talking. Kion stops talking and smiles at Fuli. Fuli brings Kion into another kiss enjoying their moment having pleasure in intimacy.

Afterwards Kion and Fuli walk back home to Pride Rock. Kion looked up at the sky to see the stars reveal themselves to the night sky and told Fuli we're late getting home, mom's gonna ground me. Fuli stops walking and grabs Kion and tells him to relax I got it cover. They both continue on their way home. Nala was pacing back and forth wondering where Kion and Fuli went to. Simba came back to Pride Rock and said I didn't find them yet. Kion and Fuli arrived in pride lands by the eastern border and spotted Ono flying around looking for them. Kion tells Ono to tell his parents their on their way back home. Ono flew back to Pride Rock to tell Simba and Nala that Kion and Fuli are coming home.

Simba went to the ledge of pride rock to look around for them when Ono flew down and called them. Simba ask Ono what is it? Ono answers I found them by the eastern border. Nala ask you found them? Ono answers yes I found Kion and Fuli by the eastern border coming back from the desert. Simba looks at Nala and ask I wonder what they were doing out there. Kion and Fuli walked up the side of Pride Rock to see Kion's mom and dad waiting for them. Nala begins to talk but Fuli tells them don't yell at Kion. It's not his fault, I left running towards the Eastern border and Kion ran after me. If he didn't follow me out there, I would of been lost out there. We ended up in going to the Jungle of Love. So we stayed there for a while enjoying our time to out selves. We didn't know it was already night time. So we started walking back here. Nala looks from Fuli to Kion to Simba then back to Kion and tells him to come here. Nala gives him a hug and whispers in his ear making him nod his head yes. Nala tells Kion well it's late and bed time now so go to bed. Kion tells Fuli to come with him.

Simba looks at Nala and smirks, look at the Queen doing punishment. Nala smirks back and if you want to sleep next to me then zip it. Simba smiles okay you win the smirking contest. Kiara was laying down next to Kovu when she hears Kion telling Fuli I enjoyed our time together. Kiara ask Kion where did you two go? Kion answers we went to the Jungle of Love. Kiara ask did you have pleasure in bliss. Fuli answers yes. Kiara ask Kion what are you going to do when she becomes pregnant over that? Fuli answers, Kiara I'm the same age as you. So when you are able to have cubs, is when I will be able to have cubs. And don't worry about us being King and Queen because we would choose to be King and Queen of the Lion Guard while you and Kovu are King and Queen of Pride Rock.

Kion lays down next to Kiara with Fuli next to him letting sleep take over. Next morning Sarafina woke up panting. No woke up to her hard breathing and ask what's wrong? Sarafina hums cub. Ni says oh darling it's p not- Sarafina hums oh cub. Ni stops talking and yells it's time for the birth of Simba and Nala new sibling waking every one up.


	8. Simba and Nala's new sibling pt2

Sarabi and Nala help Sarafina deliver the new baby cub. While everyone waited outside the den. After an hour, a baby boy was born. Ni came into the den to see his cub. Sarafina sees Ni come in and said hi darling do you want to see our cub? Ni said sure if you feel okay. Sarafina reveals the cub to Ni and says meet your son Mheetu or it can be Kalo. Ni looks at the cub and says he looks more like a Mheetu than a Kalo. Sarafina says okay his name will be Mheetu. Nala go get Simba for me. Nala runs outside to get Simba. Two minutes later, Simba and Nala come into the den to see the cub. Sarafina looks at Simba and Nala standing in the entrance and says Simba meet your brother in-law Mheetu. Nala meet your brother Mheetu. Simba brought Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Katie and Fuli in to meet their uncle Mheetu. Nala told the cubs that they can go play except for Kion and Fuli since their grounded for today, so they can help watch the cub first while Ni and Sarafina take a walk to the watering hole.

Kion watched the cub sleep for a few minutes before he decides it's boring. Fuli ask what are you gonna do when we have a cub? Kion smirks can I think about it for a while? Fuli gets up and pounces on Kion giggling rolling over each other. Mheetu wakes up to see a lion and a cheetah playing together and crawls out to the entrance of the den to see the view of the land let up by the sun. Fuli looks at Kion and says we have to watch your uncle, we can't play kissy kissy right now. Kion lowers his head pouting. Fuli nuzzles him and says I know you want to but we have to watch him, wait where did he g- Kion looks around the den to see him at the entrance of the den looking at the pride lands and decides to take him on a tour of the pride lands. Kion ask lets show him the pride lands? Fuli says we can't leave the den today, we're grounded for running away. Kion says follow me please? Fuli says okay but it better not be bad idea. Kion answers no it's not a bad idea pick him up and bring him with us.

Kion walks out of the den with Fuli carrying Mheetu in her mouth. They sit down by the ledge with Mheetu and tell him about the place. Kiara and Kovu walk up the side of Pride Rock to see Kion and Fuli by the ledge wondering why their over there for. Kiara walks into the den to rest. Kovu looks around wondering where's Mheetu at. Ni and Sarafina walk in and ask where's Mheetu Kovu turns around to see Ni and Sarafina standing there. Kovu looks around the den and says maybe Kion and Fuli has him by the ledge. Sarafina ask by the ledge? Sarafina walks out to the ledge of Pride Rock to see Kion and Fuli and ask where's Mheetu at? Kion turns to see Sarafina standing there behind them and says we're showing him the pride... lands. Fuli turns her head holding Mheetu in her mouth to see Sarafina standing there behind them furious with them.

Sarafina looks at Fuli holding Mheetu in her mouth and ask your holding him in your mouth why? Kion answers he crawls for a cub his age so we figured we could show him parts of the pride lands that are visible from this point of the ledge. Are you still mad at us Grandma Sarafina? Sarafina looks at Fuli holding Mheetu in her mouth and says no, I don't see anything wrong here. Mheetu yawns opening and closing his eyes. Sarafina smirks looks like someone is getting sleepy, time for a nap. Fuli brings Mheetu into the den for a nap. Sarafina lays down to sleep, same with Fuli and Kion. Mheetu wakes up and crawls over to where Fuli is sleeping and lays down in her paws to sleep. Nala and Simba walk into the den to see Kion sleeping next to Fuli and smiles at them. Simba looks at Fuli to see a cub in her paws sleeping and ask Nala did Fuli have a cub? Nala smirks no silly, that's our brother Mheetu.

Nala walks over to her mom and wakes her up. Sarafina ask what is it Nala? Nala answers Mheetu is sleeping in fuli's paws. Sarafina looks over at Fuli sleeping and tells Nala remember the night you learn how to walk. You walk from me all the way to where Simba was sleeping and crawled into Sarabi's paws to sleep next to Simba when you were cubs. Nala smiles at the memory of her crawling over to where Simba was sleeping and cuddle with him to sleep. Kion opens his eyes to see his mom and dad and grandma Sarafina looking at them and ask what are you three looking at? Nala decides to have a little fun with her son and tells Kion your cub is adorable, congratulations to you and Fuli. Kion looks at them saying cub, me and Fuli and looks at Fuli sleeping with a cub in her paws sleeping. Kion licks Fuli's cheek waking her up. Fuli ask what is it Kion? Kion tells her Mheetu is sleeping in your paws. Fuli looks down at Mheetu sleeping and smiles at him being adorable.

Sarafina walks over to Fuli and ask do you want to take him for you? Fuli looks down at Mheetu sleeping and says no he can stay. Plus it gives me a chance to know what it feels like with a cub sleeping in my paws. Kion looks at Fuli and Mheetu and smiles. Sarafina leaves the den and says I'm going to see what Ni is doing. Ni was at the nesting ground talking to Maeva and Sarabi. Ni ask Maeva, so you were engaged to Simba before he was born? Maeva answers yes I was. Ni says he didn't tell me that. Maeva answers he didn't know he was engaged to me till he was three months old and by then it was too late because Nala had fallen in love with Simba and Simba had fallen in love with Nala. Sarabi thinks about Maeva and Simba being together and says no Simba and Nala makes better sense. Ni ask Sarabi so why did you break off the engagement for? Sarabi sighs and says Nala claimed Simba as hers and Simba was too young to know about marriage. So we decided to wait till Simba got a little older to tell him about the engagement and let him choose who he wants to marry. Maeva says I was okay with it since my mom threatened Mufasa to have Simba marry me or she would kill Simba. When Simba found out about the threat he said he couldn't do it. He wanted to be free to marry who ever he wants to marry.

Sarafina walks up to the resting grounds to see Ni, Sarabi and Maeva talking to each other and ask what's going on?. Maeva answers we were talking about Simba's engagement to me. Sarafina says I was shocked he did that to date Nala but I understand that. Ni ask where's Mheetu? Sarafina answers he's with Fuli and Kion sleeping. Kion watched Fuli play with Mheetu and smirks this kinda makes you want a cub of your own. Fuli looks at him and smirks shut up Kion and licks his cheek. Kion and Fuli watched Mheetu till Simba and Nala came back to the den and said Kion you can go play for a little bit. Kion and Fuli walked out to go play. While Simba and Nala played with their baby brother for the rest of the night. Simba smirks tomorrow we can have Kiara and Kovu stay and babysit Mheetu. Nala smiles that would be a good idea to do. Simba and Nala lay down to sleep.

Kiara and Kovu was playing tag with each other when Kion and Fuli walked up to them. Kiara ask Kion I thought you were grounded for the whole day? Kion answers mom and dad let me leave so we came to see what you two were doing. Kiara answers we were just playing tag want to join us? Kion and Fuli played with Kiara and Kovu for the rest of the day. Tiffany and Shannon were taking a walk around pride lands when Tiffany spotted Ryan talking to two lioness and ask Ryan who's the lionesses? Ryan answers this is Tiifu and her best friend Zuri. We were talking about us. Tiffany smirks oh you were talking about us being engaged? Ryan says yes wait what. Tiffany says yes we're engaged. Tiifu says Ryan told us about your past and how he's trying to fix your relationship with each other. But he didn't tell us he was engaged to you. Tiffany smirks oh Ryan why did you not tell them for? Ryan says because I couldn't do this. Tiffany ask do what? Ryan pounces on Tiffany kissing her and says will you marry me when we are old enough to marry? Tiffany answers yes I will marry you and kisses him.


End file.
